


Let it rain

by kaige68



Series: Regret [15]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it rain

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Musical Monday](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/56565.html). This is RPS.

He stood just beyond his door letting the water sluice over him. Gray sky and heavy dark clouds, all reflecting his mood. But the rain felt good.

His workout had been intense, the water washed away the sweat and cooled his skin. He let the thought expand. Visualized the rain taking away the pain and need as it flowed over him. Stretched to feel the cleanliness of moving on.

He pushed both hands over his hair, moving liquid and emotion. He smiled at the sky and went inside.

Dried, and in warm, comfortable clothes, he began getting on with life.


End file.
